Infernal Trinity
by rikaraxXxseiten
Summary: This is a sequel to DEMONS in a VICIOUS LOVE! If the blessed has Holy Trinity, so does the wicked... from a pure soul of a mortal boy, only tainted by a demon prince- a hellish fruit is conceive... Mpreg! full summary inside! (EDITED and FINALLY, UPDATED!)
1. The Gift of Danger

Yay! I am finally back and kicking! sorry for the long wait though... sorry? (w/ teary puppy eyes) :) and here is now the sequel (to those who waited and requested for it) I promised to u before!

I think this one is little prologue... :? because it's too short...

and I am really sorry for those people who somehow got a heart attack after the BIG surprise I wrote on the last chapter of **Demons in Vicious Love**... :(

But still... I am very happy to receive all of your reviews... namely: **sukoi-sugoi**, **Junjou-chan** (thanks for the looonnngg review, I really appreciated it), **XxGothicXxXLolitaxX**, **KuroNekoShoujo**, **Shieruu**, **ziii**, **Nissy's Angel**, **HatakeLuci**, **LovelyWickedDescet**, **TheLovelyMisha**, **KirinRyuu **(the bold letters you're asking before is a poem I made especially for the ending), **NolyKariad**, **Miss know-all**, **Yaoi Cake** and **diamondkat12**(who somehow didn't agree w/ the last part, and I doubt she'll read this one)

**Summary:**** If the blessed has the Holy Trinity so does the wicked... from a pure soul of a mortal boy, only tainted by a demon prince— a hellish fruit will be conceived. A prophecy was foretold at Hell Chateau that a powerful demon prince will be born to defend their race from their most cunning enemy 'The Fallen'. He will be formed from his mortal mother's womb— and with his father's blood was of the strongest demon prince ever lived. But a familiar shadow from Ciel's horrid past was lurking around, and will try to stop this trinity— will Ciel and Sebastian survive this dark presence or will it lead to a tragic death?**

THANK YOU guys! :D

I hope you also enjoy this one... :)

Disclaimer: The ever great Kuroshitsuji will never be mine... :P

~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter I: The Gift Of Danger**

The distinguished noble family of Phantomhive's household is busy today, everybody knew that this day is very special, so mistakes MUST be avoided. Our beloved black butler, also let this day be an exception, so instead of waking his young master early— he decided not to disturb his lover's peaceful slumber. Yet, not too long— a dreadful scream broke the peaceful silence.

"Ah—Sebastian! Ah! Sebastian! I'm dying!" A strangled cry was heard from the master's bedroom of a certain 13 year old beauty. Hurried footsteps ran to where the source of the voice came from, then banged the door open, finding the boy losing his color.

"Ciel!" A worried face from a handsome man proceeded directly to the suffering boy, trying to calm him. "Come on, breath normally. Relax, my love."

"I'm relaxing! Damn it! Ah—!" Ciel cursed under his breath as the torturous pain lingered a bit more on his lower abdomen.

"Geez, I bet that hurts a lot." The blond chef said, mortified from the scene in front of him.

"The young master— I want to comfort him." Finny muttered with teary eyes, overly worried.

"I hope this mutation would end up soon, I can't bear to watch this." Muttered Merien, and same as Finny, she's almost crying.

"Now, now, we should strengthen ourselves more, aren't we? The young master needs more encouragement from us." Tanaka suggested, who is currently back to his normal self, as all of them gathered around to support Ciel.

"This stupid mutation! Ah—I will really castrate you after this! This is all your fault!"

"I know, I know— now bear with this a little. I will ease the pain." Sebastian lovingly smiled down at him. He swiftly placed his hand at Ciel's abdomen and revealed his fangs. The young earl, somehow, became calm at his securing crimson gaze, then within a blink of an eye— Sebastian was now latching at his neck.

"Ouch, that always seemed to hurt more—ooh—when he do those things, it always feels creepy." Bard mumbled.

"Hey, that's one way of giving the young master energy to survive the mutation. He must share his own strength to bo-chan all throughout this pregnancy season." Finny protested childishly.

"I know, it's just that— it's like, I'm still dreaming about him being a demon, and all about their strong bond and broken contract." He explained.

"Though it's all like a fantasy— we'll always be with the young master right?" The red-haired maid asked.

"Of course we will— we vowed loyalty to bo-chan, forever." Bard grinned.

_"What an excellent armor you've gathered here, Sebastian. You really are a perfect butler from all aspects."_ Tanaka thought, happy and contented by this.

True, it became quite a shock to all of them when they knew, just yesterday, about the hidden mysteries behind their master and their butler. Although, it almost dragged them into madness, still, it made them happy that they were really part of the household to be trusted by such secrecy.

~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~

_Flashback_

"I am a demon prince."

"A what?!"

"Geez... these idiotic servants weren't just clumsy but deaf as well." Ciel thought, almost swearing that his eardrums broke from their shouts.

"Finny! Bard! Merien! Don't you forget your manners in front of the master!"

"Ah— yes!" The three answered in unison.

"Ah, finally... an answer to all this mysteriousness, I wasn't expecting to know it much earlier." A very-normal Tanaka answered, staring back to Sebastian's serious gaze.

"True, but certain things happened that need everyone's cooperation and attention."

"Anything for the young master!" Said Finny with a determined face.

Sebastian only nodded and sighed as he looked at them, they maybe idiots but they are worth it for their loyalty and trust.

"As a demon prince whom the young master formed a contract with, his soul is bound to me for eternity. Although bo-chan got his revenge from his downfall before, I refused to devour his soul because I had harbored special feelings of affection for him— ever since. Then we both decided to lengthen our stay here, thus postponing our journey down to Hell Chateau."

"Ah— the power of love." Merien said, dreamily.

"But the young master has gotten more mature— well, engaging both of us to intimacy." Sebastian smirked, mocking Ciel with his famous Cheshire cat grin.

"What the—? Sebastian! You're the one who's—!" Ciel protested but was cut off again.

"Well, you know, penetration— sexual activities, if that wasn't clear enough to all of you."

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, fuming with anger and deep embarrassment, painting his face red.

"Why, bo-chan? I am just merely explaining this to them, since you couldn't brought this all by yourself." The butler explained, playing innocent.

"Damn you. . !" Ciel cursed under his breath.

"So. . .Let me guess— the young master got pregnant?"

_Silence. . ._

"Very good Finny! You're not an idiot after all!"

"Really Sebastian? Yay!" The gardener jumped happily.

"So, the young master is pregnant. . ." Merien mumbled. "Wait. . ." Another long _pause_.

"PREGNANT!" All four of them reached their limits upon hearing another shocking news, as they completely blacked out and lost their consciousness.

"Note to self: Too much shock will lead to fainting."

"And whose fault do you think is it? Geez... Sebastian."

_End of Flashback_

~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~

"Although it is really hard to believe at first but the evidence is clearly shown in front of us." Bard stated.

"You're right, Bard." Merien and Finny answered.

"Feeling better now, my love?"

"Better? If this little tyke isn't moving every second then I will!"

"Now, now. Hey there, my strong little son, let's not cause your beloved mother too much pain, okay? Your poor father is left here, sabotage, and is dealing with my moody little wife." Sebastian mocked while massaging Ciel's abdomen where his son is forming, and who, immediately behaved within his touch, bearing his strong presence and demonic dominance.

"What the —? I'm not little! And you're already poisoning his mind against me even though he's not born yet! I am the mother here!" Ciel protested again, getting into his pregnant-emotional state.

"Hai, hai." His demon lover only grinned at his cute pouting face.

"You sick pedophile demon, how could you impregnate me in such an early age."

"Uh. . . speaking of age, my love. Happy 14th Birthday Ciel."

"What?"

"Oh, yes. Young master come with us." Finny happily brought his young master down the dining hall, revealing their little. . .

"SURPRISE! Happy birthday, young master Ciel!"

Set in the big dining table, decorated with freshly-picked bouquets of white roses, are party hats, a stuffed turkey and a big chocolate cake with a mini-Ciel chocolate form on top and a neatly scribbled 'happy birthday Ciel' in front. They all knew that the young boy doesn't want a lavish feast so, this simple yet warm celebration will surely be appreciated.

"Ciel?"

"I am — I mean, I like it."

"Yay! The young master likes it!" Finny shouted again with joy.

"Shall we begin this feast?" Sebastian announced, eliciting cheers from the other servants.

"Ah wait — is that a present?"

"I think so Finny, but what's it doing here? I don't remember anything about a gift there before we left." Merien wondered.

"But if it is addressed to me then I shall open it, give it here."

"My Ciel, you shouldn't open things that were mysteriously sent."

"Shut up Sebastian. I'm going to open it because it's mine."

"Here comes his spoiled and moody character again."

"What?"

"Nothing, my Ciel, aren't you going to open your present?"

"Tch, of course I will. I hope this one's good or it'll end up in the attic." Ciel muttered with an irritated voice. But as he opened the mysterious box. . . THUD!

"My Ciel, is something wrong?" Sebastian asked. But the respond he only received was a deathly-pale and shocked face from his lover. Everyone wondered what's inside the box — then they saw. . .

"Noah of Arc play set?" Sebastian thought again but suddenly realized. _'Wait! It is authentic! But how can this be? This kind of toy must be extinct because of the fire but_ _— '_

"Father. . ."

"Young master, the former Lord is already gone." A concerned Tanaka said but was dumfounded by the other contents of the gift. Then all of a sudden, Ciel's body trembled madly, his beautiful eyes were almost breaking into tears; his demon lover quickly picked him up and wrapped him within his arms into a securing embrace.

"Young master. . ?" The other three servants were lost on the events, wondering about the stunned face they first saw from a calm Tanaka.

"Tanaka is it a fake. . ?" The butler's eyes narrowed at the letter and the fresh white rose Tanaka is holding.

"It is, unfavorably genuine."

"No. . ." The young boy nestled even deeper into his lover's broad chest.

"Hush my love. We will both figure this out. Whoever this game master is- I will definitely hunt him down. Because _**I am one hell of a butler**_." Crimson eyes flared angrily — dangerously gazing right through the darkness that no one can ever hide.

~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~

'Every word of the letter was burned into me, like a new branded seal in my deepest soul. Is this another chess game I have to play with no choice? But why now? I am not only carrying my life alone — I have another one inside me. My little Anthony. . .'

(letter's content)

_Happy 14th_ _birthday my little angel, did you like the toy I sent you? I know it has always been your favorite. I miss you, my only Ciel._

_Love,_

_Lord Vincent Phantomhive_

_'We will see each other soon. I will make sure of it.'_

~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~

did u like it? any reactions? then I'll gladly receive it through your **REVIEWS**! :D

kisses and hugs to all! xD

P.S. well- someone suggested I needed a Beta but I doubt I could really fine one whose not too busy and is patient w/ me... hehehe :P but if u knew someone then I will try to contact them... :) thanks again!


	2. Little Anthony

here comes the second chapter! this might be a little confusing ? hehehe. . . maybe. maybe not. xP

but don't worry enlightenment will hence come forth. . . SOON! hehehe xD

and of course! how would I forget to thank this people who made me continue to write this! **sukoi-sugoi**, **KuroNekoShoujo**, **Aurora Hargreaves**, **XxGothicXxXLolitaxX**,**LovelyWickedDescet**, **Nissy's angel** and**XxChocoMelloXX**. . .

kisses to all of you all! xD and thanks to my beloved BETA xD for helping me. . .

Disclaimer: This anime will never ever be mine. . . :D

* * *

_"Dreams are said to be shards of our memories from the past." Beautiful mismatched eyes opened, his eyes reflected great sadness he's been hiding years ago. His nightmares are back, hunting him again. Flashback of memories came flooding down, and crushing his armor._

_"But through dreams you can also find the power to change your future."_

"A power to change — eh?" Ciel asked his self.

"Have you been dreaming something about your past, my love?"

"No." _Lie._

After the ruined party, Ciel decided to take a stroll in the gardens. Together with his worried husband beside him, he freed his mind from stress, calming himself for his son's sake. The beauty of the white roses he's been fond of, helped him get a hold of his self. Yes, he is not the same weak Ciel who would let himself be chained to his past. He is different now, he will fight it.

"My love… You're quite deep in thoughts. Would you like to share it with me?"

"Sebastian, lately… I am sensing something about our child inside me. It's like his life force is…" A mere impossible thought stopped Ciel from telling his trusted lover about it.

"Ciel, my love? What is it?"

"Nothing Sebastian, forget it." Sebastian's eyes narrowed suspiciously to his lover from his answer, but remained silent. _Secrets._

"Sebastian, do you think it's best to contact your brother about this? Maybe he could help."

"If the situation becomes worse my love, then we will see."

"Eh? Is your pride getting in the way from contacting your brother, oh great prince?"

"Maybe. But I do not like to increase the number of nuisances here, my love."

"Liar. Well, did you receive any letters yet from Lizzy?"

"Surprisingly nothing, love."

"I wonder what happened to my noisy cousin." Ceil unconsciously touched his flat stomach, reassuring the life he was bearing inside.

"So… how are you feeling now, Ciel?"

"Stupid cravings, I wanted a carrot shake. And a blue berry cake with honey on top."

"Uh. . .well. . .is that even food? Humans are very confusing."

"You said something, Sebastian?"

"No…nothing my love, I am going to prepare it now."

"Wait… aren't you going to kiss me before you go? You're going to leave me alone aren't you? Just because I'm weird right now and then I'll be getting fat soon… then you wouldn't find me beautiful and…" The young boy is now apparently sobbing.

_'Mood swings!'_ Sebastian thought and swiftly embraced his lover.

"Such things will never happen, I love you."

"Then kiss me." His demon lover could only sigh, wondering if this'll become worse during his complicated pregnancy. He gave Ciel a passionate kiss, coaxing the young boy's tongue to play with his'. A moan escaped his little wife, making him aroused of it. Ciel ventured to deepen it, completely unaware from a pair of watchful green eyes.

"Who —?" Sebastian smelled a foul odor not far from them.

"What is it Sebastian? Why did you stop? I don't care for desserts anymore, come on, let's continue this. . ." Ciel seductively yanked him down, crushing their lips together into another deep kiss.

"My love, if you're suggesting an early **exercise **then we better head back to your room, to avoid unnecessary audience."

"Wait, I can feel Anthony being —. Ah!" Ciel felt dizzy as his lower abdomen unbearably burned in pain.

_'We will see each other soon. I will make sure of it.'_

"Ugh! Sebastian—! Our baby is—!"

"Ciel! Calm down!" Sebastian caught his fall, then sharpened his senses to know his son's situation when— a surprise struck him.

"No. . .Sebastian, I can feel my baby's life— it's weakening! What's happening?!" Ciel cried in between sobs, fear overtaking him for his son's safety.

"What's this. . ? He is. . ."

"What Sebastian? Tell me what's happening to my baby damn it!"

"His life force is— slowly vanishing. . ?"

"What the hell Sebastian! Can't you do something? I don't want to lose my baby! Never." Ciel's tears poured freely, dreading for his son's life.

"Sshh. . .don't worry my love. I am here." Sebastian did everything, within his power, to ease his lover's sudden pain. As the ache subsided, a rushing maid approached them who's almost out of breath.

"Bo-chan— Lady! Lady Elizabeth is— is here! She suddenly. .!"

"What?" Ciel answered weakly, not wanting to deal with another ache.

"Ciieell!" _'Too late.' _"Ciel! Your fiancé is here! Ohoho! I missed you so much!" A curly-haired girl instantly pulled Ciel into a death-grip embrace.

"Lady Elizabeth, please be careful towards the young master right now. He is in a very fragile condition."

"Eh? What are you talking about Sebastian? Is my Ciel sick?" Sebastian's brow twitched upon hearing Lizzy's statement.

_'My Ciel? He is __**mine**__!'_ He barked mentally, wanting to murder the girl right on the spot.

"Lately, he had been off color."

"Oh? My poor cute Ciel, good thing I am here. I will take care of you."

"More like _'kill you'_ for me." Ciel mumbled annoyingly.

"What did you say, Ciel?"

"Nothing. I mean, why are you here? You didn't even write; don't tell me you escaped auntie again?"

"I didn't. She said that it would be great to let you meet my new friend."

"New friend? You mean you're not alone?" Both the master and butler wondered about the mysterious person, but when a small form of a boy crept behind Lizzy's back, they became speechless.

"Okay everyone! Meet the young lord Errol Anthony of the noble Forbes family. He is the nephew and only family of mama and papa's business partner. He became my playmate, and he's is turning eight this Friday."

"Anthony?" Repeated the lovers.

"Yes! Isn't he cute too? Just like you Ciel!"

Elizabeth's eyes glinted playfully upon introducing the young boy. Merien's sharp eyes could not help but wonder about the child's appearance. His hair was neatly placed, the ebony locks resemble a moonless night. His skin is beautifully pale as a white rose, yes, just like _'Sebastian's?'_ She shrugged the thought out, and then continued— _'No way!'_

This time, the alluring amethyst eyes caught her attention. They shined viciously even through the darkness, clearly seeing right through every person's soul. It made her shiver in thought that this child possesses identical features from Sebastian's, and her master Ciel's beautiful _eyes_.

_'It's like their own child, but it's very stupid of me! Of course it's impossible; bo-chan is currently pregnant of their first child.'_

"Won't you greet him, Ciel?"

"Uh— hello Errol Anthony, right? I am Ciel, well— I really like your name. Can I call you Anthony instead? Because if I'm going to have a son, I will also name him Anthony." Said Ciel in almost a whisper that Elizabeth barely hear.

"Young master. . ." Sebastian muttered softly.

"O—okay. Then can I call you, mama?"

"Huh? Why is that Anthony?"

"Because my mama is currently in a very far place."

_'Dead?'_ Ciel thought upon hearing this.

"Your father?"

"I don't like papa because he abandoned me, uncle says so. Papa only wanted mama all to himself that's why we came here to bring mama back to us."

"Sshh. . . It isn't good for children to think about those kind of stuff." Ciel said softly, comforting the boy.

"Okay mama." The young boy happily responded, embracing him.

"Mama?" Both the ladies, asked.

"It seems that this little kid wanted to play house, and Ciel just got promoted to be his mother." Sebastian smirked, nuzzling Anthony's hair into a mess.

"Don't touch me. Only uncle can!"

"Anthony, he's a good man. There's nothing to be alarmed of." Ciel assured the boy.

"No, _he_ abandoned me."

"What?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed suspiciously at his odd actions.

"Oh! Look at what time is it now! Tea time! Sebastian please prepare us your best desserts?"

"With pleasure Lady Elizabeth, please excuse me." With a last glimpse at Anthony, he exited.

"Ciel, mama would be very happy to have your presence for tomorrow's party she's planning. Can you come?"

"I don't know Lizzy, I am busy these days and _currently_ not in the mood for parties."

"But—"

"Mama! Please attend, please? Uncle and I will be there too. Then I'll introduced you to each other, then maybe you'll like him and forget papa instead."

"Very cute Anthony but— papa is (if he is like my lover Sebastian) a good man, so I don't need to meet any other men."

"But mama, if you'll not go then I—" Anthony's eyes were building up with tears.

"Okay, okay I will go."

"Yay! But— is he going too?" His gaze averted to Sebastian who is now pushing a cart full of delights and sweets.

"Of course— well, listen to me Anthony. Because I agreed to your request, will you grant something for mama too?"

"What is it mama?"

"Give your uncle _Sebby_ a chance? I'm sure the both you will be getting along just fine." Sebastian's eyebrows twitched upon hearing his newly given nickname.

"Hmm. . ." Anthony observed the demon butler keenly, like almost deciding to give another child his candy. "Okay, for mama." He gently answered.

"That's my boy."

"What an obedient boy for following _mama's_ orders." Sebastian returned his mocking with a comeback name. The young boy frowned.

"Would you like me to teach you a game?"

"Uh—well, uncle Sebby? Can we play pirates?"

"Aar! Captain! Shall we start the adventure for the lost treasures?"

"Ah? Is there? Let's find treasures uncle!"

"Aye, captain Anthony!" Sebastian grinned, amused by the boy's sudden change of mood. _'Humans sure are easy to bend, especially the children. This is a good opportunity to keep an eye of him.' _The butler swiftly picked the boy up, swinging him around; masking his real purpose.

"Wee! Faster Uncle Sebby! I am not dizzy, yet!" Anthony laughed.

"Oh? What a strong boy, here we go. . . a little bit faster." A small smile crept from Sebastian's lips.

_"Eh? Anthony_ _looks just like Sebastian-san's real son. I knew it! He is going to be a great father!" _Merien dreamily mused.

"Sebastian, careful!" Ciel reminded, but was surprised and happy to see how Sebastian looked so fatherly.

"Ciel, you looked like a couple. You and Sebastian." Elizabeth noted bitterly.

"Eh? No, we're not! I am his master, and he knew his state."

"Well, good to hear that then, because I don't intent to have my fiancé snatched away from me."

"Lizzy? What are you saying? It seems like— you're not yourself."

"Really? Ohoho! Ciel you're imagining things again! Well, we have to go; I still have to bring Anthony back to his uncle. Come now Anthony, we have to go." Elizabeth said hastily, sweats beading visibly on her forehead.

"What? But—" Anthony whined childishly.

"Do you want your _uncle_ to worry about you?"

"No!" Anthony answered instantly, fear is obvious on his face.

"Say goodbye to them, we don't want your uncle to wait right?"

"Yes. . . uncle let's continue our game next time, okay?" Sebastian nodded. "Mama? You must go to the party, because other children will have their mama while I have none."

"Hush, don't wear that sad face because mama will definitely attend that party. So while you're away from me, be a good boy okay, honey?"

"Yes mama!" Anthony's face lightened up, hugging Ciel happily.

"Goodbye Ciel! Sebastian! See you tomorrow!" Then Merien escorted them back.

"Sebastian, did you noticed something about Lizzy? She is not… the same, cheerful one."

"Indeed, she even called you **my Ciel**. That whiney stupid little—!" His demon lover complained, clenching his fist tightly.

"Sebastian! You're just being jealous! I said, there is something not right about her actions." Ciel replied, starting to take a sip from his carrot shake, savoring it's unique flavor.

"Well whatever that is— my focus was on the boy."

"My, my. It's the first time I heard that my perfect butler losses his focus." The young boy mocked, who's now taking a bite on his cake.

"Wait— what I mean is— the boy mystified me more."

'_Stammering? Ouch, now it's obvious. What a cunning master and wife.' _The demon thought.

"Whatever. Oi Sebastian didn't I tell you to put more honey on my cake?" Ciel asked, obviously not paying attention to him on the mean time.

"But Anthony is really a sweet boy isn't he? He seemed like our real son. And he greatly resembled you."

"Indeed." Sebastian thought. _'I cannot say something about that kid for now, not when my Ciel is delighted by him.'_

"I feel like his my real child. . ? But I know it's impossible though."

"Really now, my love?"

"Well— yes. Now, because of him I am more excited to be a mother."

"That's good to hear, Ciel dearest."

"Before that— where's the dessert I requested? I am already dying of hunger here. How very rude of you to let your wife go hungry!" Ciel sloppily complained, who's mouth's currently full of the food.

"But my love, you are now actually eating what you had just requested."

"Are you saying I'm a forgetful young boy, now? I clearly said to you that I want black forest cake with strawberry jam on top and an apple juice." His lover ordered out cutely, pouting at Sebastian's 'so-called' mistake.

"Hai, hai." He could only sigh, massaging the veins that popped-out from his temple. _'Yet, no matter what happens, he is still going to be whinier_ _all throughout the pregnancy season.'_

_~~~~OoO~~~~ ~~~~OoO~~~~ ~~~~OoO~~~~ ~~~~OoO~~~~_

The shards of Ciel's past have set in motion again, grasping to him tight. . .

_12:00 o' clock at midnight. . . the sudden noise of his door opening, made a sleeping Ciel woke up. Then a light illuminated every corner of the dark room, and when he finally knew who it was, he smiled lovingly and welcomed his midnight guest with a warm hug._

_"Papa what are you doing here? Where is mama?"_

_"Sshh. . . mama is still asleep, so papa is here to warm Ciel up."_

_"Warm? What do you mean papa?" The said lord only smirked, touching his lips lovingly_ _— then suddenly, warm lips touched his._

_"Mm!" The boy muffled, as his mouth was ravished. He enjoyed the young boy's sweet and innocent taste_ _— realizing that it was indeed very 'addicting'. When the lord felt that Ciel needs air, he broke the kiss._

_"Papa why_ _— what's that?" Ciel asked, his teary eyes and bruised lips painted his face._

_"Papa loves you so much_ _— more than you'll ever know. Your lips, your smile- everything of you is for papa only, do you understand that my Ciel? No one can touch you except me."_

_"Yes papa, only you, because I don't want papa to be angry at me."_

_"Very good, that's my Ciel. And you won't tell this to mama alright?" His midnight blue eyes flickered dangerously, frightening the young boy._

_"I won't tell, papa." Ciel helplessly promised._

_"Good boy, next time I will teach you new things and I will make you feel good."_

_Ciel could only nod, unaware and oblivious from the wickedness that awaits him. Not too long, his petite lips were claimed again harshly._

_"Good boy. My Ciel."_

_~~~~OoO~~~~ ~~~~OoO~~~~ ~~~~OoO~~~~ ~~~~OoO~~~~_

"Papa no!" Ciel shouted, sweating heavily. He is still at the garden, and fell asleep. His hands caressed his lower abdomen — calming his baby and his self. _Indeed_. The past had caught him — once more.

"A dream. . . no. A nightmare."

_That I must forget._

* * *

PLS spare some time to give me your **REVIEWS**. . .thanks! cookies to all who read and reviewed this! :D


	3. In a Deadly Game

okay guys! I proudly serve (cake? tummy grumbling) to u the third chapter of this fic! I know I am so bad for making u confused right now so please bear w/ my craziness for a little while? XD

oh! and of course, me and my inner demon would like to THANK those people who supported and reviewed my story! namely: **sukoi-sugoi** (my ever blooming YAOIfull BETA! xD tnx!), **KuroNekoShoujo**,**LovelyWickedDescet**, **Nissy's angel** (who gave her review through PMisng me.. xD tnx!), **Aurora Hargreaves**, **XxChocoMelloxX**, **blacklili29** (oy! kababayan! :D) and **sasukesmyemo394**. . once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really appreciated it! :D

Disclaimer: this anime will only be mine in my dreams. . .hehehe. . . \m/

* * *

A door opened, revealing a dim lighted room full of mirrors. The sole man standing in the shadow did not bother to look who entered the room for he knows it was the fruit of all his pain.

"How's your day Errol?"

"Great uncle, I've been to many places here and there's lots of toys to choose and — "

"Errol, you know what I'm really asking about, right? Now, you don't want uncle to be mad at you, do you?" The said man's eyes looked at him right through the largest mirror, furious; Errol slowly took a step back as fear rose inside him.

"I don't want uncle to be angry at me." He replied, sobbing.

"You know that I won't, if you'll be a good boy. Now come here."

Errol steadily walked to him, reaching forward to his cold hands. The man eventually touched the child's hands and then pulled him to a securing embrace.

"Mama is all well and she became more beautiful uncle than last time, you'll see. . ."

"Indeed. He chases after a different moonlight now." A devious smile crept, unknown to the boy, his steel blue eyes are _'not smiling'_ that's what Errol always thought.

_"I will bring mama back to you uncle, I promise."_

'Ciel do you still wander in the past wishing for courage to lead you to the future?' His cold hands wandered to the side table, reaching for the music box to lure Errol to sleep. _Yes_. It has always been his favorite tune. As he opened it, a beautiful maiden appeared, and then it started moving around as if it was really dancing along the gloomy tune.

_**London bridge is falling down,**_

_**falling down, falling down**_

_**London bridge is falling down,**_

_**my fair lady. . .**_

_~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~_

"Uh. . Sebastian, remind me again why I'm here?" A bored and irritated voice was obvious for his butler to hear.

"You promised that little ball of joy yesterday un accompanying him tonight as his _'mama', _bo-chan." Sebastian's smirked, truly aware of how his lover and master hated parties.

"Tch, right."

His visible amethyst eye wandered around. The whole place was the absolute definition of eternal damnation to him; the sick fragrance of different types of perfumes, the lavish clothes worn to display nobility, noisy talks and gossips everywhere, loud eardrum-crushing music from the orchestra, bright lights that hurt his exposed eye, and fake smiles. . Yes, _fake_. . .

"Damn parties; let's find a quiet and less crowded place Sebastian. I feel like puking if I don't escape here." Ciel muttered, he knew he had promised Anthony to attend this stupid party that his auntie held, but this is way too much for him to handle.

"What about Anthony?" His lover asked, not minding being dragged to the balcony.

"We'll find him later." He snapped back, eager to get away from the crowd. As they reached Ciel's comfort zone, the young earl immediately breathe in some fresh air, and was glad that his baby is not giving him aches tonight.

"Our little boy has been good tonight, hasn't he?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I'm glad he understands my discomfort this time, for my mood is totally thrown out into the gutter."

"Mama? Is that you mama?" A small figure of a boy became visible from the shadows, the young earl's mood instantly lightened up after seeing the reason why he's here.

"Anthony. Come here child. Mama missed you, terribly." Ciel swiftly hugged him.

"Yay! Mama is really here! But… but mama you're late! You missed the introduction thing a while ago and I've been looking around for you since then, and now my feet hurts." Anthony complained, pouting. Both Sebastian and Ciel chuckled lightly after hearing his childish complaint.

"Now, now. Mama is very sorry for making his cute son wait. It's just that I had some urgent business to finish immediately."

"Okay, I understand mama. I'm happy that you could be here though." He smiled, his innocent eyes beamed happily.

"Ciel! Oh, and Sebastian! You finally arrived." An excited Elizabeth made her way through the crowd and embraced him tightly.

"Lizzy! _(gasp)_ Can't _(gasp)_ breathe!"

"Lady Elizabeth I already told you that — " A worried Sebastian reminded her, but was cut off by a disturbing presence who came into view.

"Lady Elizabeth please act more grown-up shall we? Your fiancé is now poorly breathing from your firm cuddling." A cold baritone voice echoed audibly, catching their full attention. Then a very surprised amethyst eye meets steel blue orbs. Ciel's voice suddenly disappeared, as his heartbeat went beating incredibly fast. _'No. . .papa?'_

"Well, I think I should introduce myself, shouldn't I?" He said, calmly smiling to the surprise master and his butler. Sebastian managed to mask his emotions well, but he was still surprised, no less. Anthony parted from Ciel, moving forward to the man's side, and held his hand.

"Mama, uh. . . uncle Sebby. This is my beloved uncle which I would like to think of as my real papa, he is Lord Adrien Emrick Vincent Forbes, the master of the noble Forbes estate." Anthony introduced proudly.

"Wow! That was a very gentleman-like introduction Anthony. You really have grown." Ciel said proudly.

"Tch! But that doesn't mean that I won't be a baby to my mama anymore." He pouted cutely again, refusing to grow fast because he wanted his mama to baby him forever.

"My, my, calm down young man, I know your mama feels the same too." Vincent's eyes flared as he met Ciel's, making the young noble's knees weak upon his gaze.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lord Vincent, this is my young master Earl Ciel Phantomhive and I am his butler Sebastian Michaelis. Please excuse bo-chan of his silence, it's because he's not really comfortable on parties." The demon butler noted, aware of his lover's situation.

"What a coincidence, I feel the same too. Then it would be great to know each other here, isn't that right Earl Phantomhive?" The older noble suddenly moved towards Ciel, cupping his cold cheeks with his equally cold hands. Ciel hissed upon the said contact.

"What's wrong cute earl? Cat got your tongue?" He mused.

"No — I'm fine, thanks. I'm just a little surprise, you greatly resembled someone I know."

"Your father?" Ciel's gaze went wide upon hearing it.

'_How much does this stranger knows_ _about me?' _Ciel thought.

"Well, mama told Lord Vincent about you, Ciel. That's why he knows." Elizabeth interrupted, informing him.

"Oh, well that explains it. Lord Vincent, once again it's my pleasure to meet you. I hope we could be of good acquaintance." Ciel said, relaxing a little.

"Yes, so do I. Then shall I invite you for a game of chess? Your auntie told me that you're a champion at it."

"Of course, how can I refuse?"

"But I would suggest to spice this game up a bit." He inwardly chuckle upon seeing Ciel's confused look.

"Spice? What do you mean?" Ciel asked, dropping his manners.

"I mean… let's have a bet. Whoever wins will have what he wanted. And by that, I strongly emphasize — **anything**." He challenged.

"Eh? Well, shall I say it's my _'lucky day'_? You'll be losing your face and pride as well." Ciel mocked.

"Do not count the birds while they haven't hatched." The older noble warned, as both of them seated comfortably, with a chess board at the center table.

"My Ciel, be careful. That man is more cunning than you think." Sebastian cooed, his inner demon sensing great danger on Vincent's eerie presence.

"I know. So, entertain Anthony for the mean time okay? So that he won't get bored." Said Ciel, giving Anthony to Sebastian.

"Uncle Sebby? What'll we do now?"

"Hmmm, how about I read you something interesting. ." Said Sebastian, taking it as a 'yes answer' from Anthony's excited eyes. "Let' see, ah, how about _Rumpelstiltskin_?" Sebastian suggested, taking out a book from his pocket magically.

_'Oi, where did he even get that book?'_ Ciel thought sloppily.

"Sebastian that's a bit harsh for the child, find something more — " Ciel complained.

"No, it's okay mama. I want uncle to read it to me. Come on, Uncle Sebby!" Anthony exclaimed, now bouncing up and down Sebastian's lap.

"Hai, hai. Let's begin. Once upon a time, a miller lied to a king, saying his daughter could spin straw into gold. . ." The other three watched them for a bit, but a pair of loathing orbs grew jealous and annoyed at their bonding.

"Okay, let this game begin too!" Elizabeth excitedly squeaked.

~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~

_**"To-day do I bake, to-morrow I brew,**_

_**The day after that the queen's child comes in;**_

_**And oh! I am glad that nobody knew**_

_**That the name I am called is Rumpelstiltskin!"**_

_~~~OoO~~~_~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~

_A few moments later. . ._

"I, I can't believe it. . D-did Ciel really?" Said his fiancé with a surprised face.

"Oh no, mama was totally defeated by uncle!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Tch. Why did this. . ?" Ciel was cut off by the smirking Vincent.

"Well I guess, the game's result was clear? Then I'll be expecting my prize later on." The lord stood up, heading to back to the party.

"Wait! What do you want then Lord Vincent?" Ciel asked, totally irritated by his defeat.

"I am not in a hurry, am I? Soon, I'll let you know, soon. Let's go Errol." He responded.

"But uncle Sebby hasn't finished reading the story yet." The child whined, throwing tantrums at Sebastian's lap.

"Anthony, if you really wanted to know the end of that story, I will read it to you later. Now let's go." He firmly _ordered_, not asked.

"Ah. . Hai." The young boy could only reply softly in defeat.

"Don't worry Anthony next time we meet again I'll continue reading this to you too." Sebastian smiled, and with an assuring peck on his forehead, he let Anthony go.

"Now then, please excuse us. And do enjoy this evening; I'll be looking forward to our next meeting earl." Vincent bid them goodbye, disappearing from their sight. But to Sebastian's keen eyes, the lord seemed to drag his nephew away from them, and from him.

_'Very suspicious.' _He thought.

"So shall we head to the party too, eh? Ciel?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Ah, hai. . ."

_~~~OoO~~~_~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~

As the orchestra changed its music, inside one of the dark rooms a loud _'slap'_ echoed, following the noise of a vase breaking. Errol's body was pinned up to the wall again after falling hard on the floor.

"Uncle please — hurts! I'm sorry if I did something wrong." His eyes were full of tears while an angry red mark became visible on his cheeks.

"Wrong huh? How idiotic of you; getting all friendly to that _'thing'_ right in front of me!"

"Uncle I'm sorry, please — itai! Forgive me uncle!" But he was shoved harder to the wall; his breathing became even more ragged.

"So. . Let me finish the story for you. When the dwarf came to the queen on the third day and she revealed his name, Rumpelstiltskin lost his bargain. In his rage, he drove his right foot so far into the ground that it sank in up to his waist; then in a passion he seized the left foot with both hands and tore himself in two." Vincent's eyes flared, grabbing him harshly by the chin and making Anthony winced in pain.

"Itai. . . Uncle sorry, I'll _(gasp)_ do anything, so please — " The boy begged.

"Anything?" He asked again, which was given an instant nod of reply.

"Okay then. . I'll forgive you. You know how much important you are to me, right?" Vincent's deathly grip was immediately replaced with an embrace. Anthony then clumsily nuzzled to him, finding comfort.

_"Oh yes. Rumpelstiltskin has been careless which resulted to his defeat. But I will certainly not. . ." _A cold thought swallowed the light, only to turn it to full darkness.

_~~~OoO~~~_~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~

The now-dark balcony gave the young noble comfort when he wanted his personal space back, meaning — away from some blab erring guest. The wine offered to him is already making him dizzy, so it means no good. Deciding to himself, that while he is still in the state of rationality, he have to get back to his mansion to avoid any trouble, and one of those, is his lack of self control if he's drunk.

_'Stupid pregnant hormones! Damn horniness! Fucking alcohol! Ugh! Why must Sebastian look so hot right now? Did I just say "hot"? Oh shit!' _Ciel cursed himself, realizing that he is lusting over his lover. Though, he was completely unaware of Sebastian's devious smirk as he smelled Ciel's arousal in the air.

"Ahem. . ! Um, my love?"

_'Shit! Did he found out? Damn demons! Think something fast Ciel!' _A bead of sweat had escaped from his forehead.

"Let's go home now Sebastian, I can't stand this party anymore. Besides, the real reason for me to be here was taken by his uncle, so we might as well leave." He reasoned out.

"Indeed. But my love, that Lord Vincent seems like, not only a perfect doppelganger but — it's like that he is the former lord himself."

"Please Sebastian, my father is dead. He is with my mother now, far, far away." He answered somehow, bitterly.

"Hm. But I bet if my hunch was right, you'll be leaping in great joy."

"Very." This time, the demon got suspicious about his answer. He wondered what could have possibly gone wrong for his lover to be completely annoyed when it comes to his family? But he shrugged that thought off for the mean time. He will find out eventually, every secret that Ciel has been keeping till now.

"Then, will my love tell me why he is so irritated tonight? Is it about the mood swing or just some horny scenes developing inside his lecherous mind?" All of a sudden, hands wrapped around his petite waist then bending him down the patio.

"Wait! Oi Sebastian! What do you think you're doing?" Ciel struggled but failed.

"I'm going to have sex with you." Sebastian sighed, stating the obvious.

"I know that damn it! What I'm telling you is get the hell away from me before someone sees us!"

"Not with your aroused state my love, let me relieve you." Sebastian seductively whispered, blowing hot air into his sensitive ears which was instantly replied by a low moan. His fingers fumbled his clothed nipples, teasing it to its peak.

"Ah! Se — Sebastian! Oh — _(gasp) _onegai!" Ciel begged, jerking his head sideways to catch his lover's tempting mouth. Sebastian happily deepen the kiss he started, licking his insides teasingly. When air is needed for Ciel's lungs, he parted, enjoying the trail of saliva that connected them.

"You really want this don't you, my little scarlet?" Ciel nodded eagerly.

"Then you'll have to stifle your cries for me or else we'll be caught by the elderly people over there who's having a little chat." Sebastian pointed down. Ciel saw the other guests underneath the said balcony who's currently talking. He knew that even if they're elevated, an enough volume of cries will still reach the unwanted guests.

"B—but it is impossible Sebastian." Ciel complained pitifully, making Sebastian chuckle.

"Then let me help you." He suddenly yanked his lover facing him, silencing his moans with his own mouth. Assured by this, Sebastian takes off their coat, then loosening his tie. Oh yes, because he's still going to have his way of it. His taunting hand slowly crawled down Ciel's torso while the other supported his lover's back. He undid their annoying pants, pushing it down to their ankles, and making his little lover hissed as his erection was touched by the cold air.

_'So hot! The liquor made me horny but this bold public sex we're doing is making it worse!' _Ciel thought, his body was shivering uncontrollably.

"Oh no, what's this? Is doing it out in the open turns you on that much? Tsk. Tsk. Such a sinful body." He whispered, making Ciel know that he is fully aware of what he's been thinking.

"Suck. I'm going to prepare you a bit." Sebastian held out his three fingers, then moving himself down, facing Ciel's crotch. He gave experimental licks on his lover's hard member before engulfing it whole, all while silencing his moans with his, currently being sucked, fingers. A familiar knot was forming inside Ciel's, telling him that he is almost at his peak.

"Mm!" Ciel protested as the warm cavern engulfing him, withdrew.

"How rude of you love, I'm not going to let you have all the fun." The demon grinned.

"Bastard! Just hurry up!" He answered irritably; which was turned to a gasp as Sebastian suddenly stick two fingers in, preparing him quick.

"Ugh! Not so fast you — ah!"

"But I clearly heard you a while ago. I am doing what my lover wishes of."

"Damn it, Sebastian! If you wanted it rough then I'll give it you!" Said Ciel furiously, pulling out the fingers. Taking the initiative, he aligned himself on top of Sebastian's hard shaft then without warning he penetrated himself in one thrust. Sebastian was truly shocked for a second but was in perfect timing of catching Ciel's lips as it elicited a supposedly — loud moan. He let Ciel adjust to his size, controlling his urge to just fuck his lover senseless.

_'I bet that hurts.'_ The demon thought, judging from Ciel's pained-as-hell face.

"Now what? Are you going to move or not?" Ciel said in almost a whisper.

"Hmmm.. then enjoy the ride, love." He whispered, then pulling almost out — he thrusts back inside Ciel, hitting his sweet spot dead on. His uke's body shook, lust overtaking all his senses. The erotic and dangerous public place doubled the sinful heat, making them closer to their climaxes. The demon admitted that this is more like a quickie — "fast and sure"—.

"Ah — Sebastian! _(gasp)_ I can't take it anymore—ah — too much!"

"I know my love — me too. ." Sebastian groaned. Then he reached down, stroking Ciel in accordance to his erratic thrusts. Then as predicted, Ciel moaned his name out clumsily as he load out on the waiting hand. Seeing his lover reached his climax drove Sebastian over the edge.

"Oh Ciel. . ." As both contently rode out their orgasm, and regaining their breath, the butler slowly put their clothes back on then tidied their selves.

"Did you put a timer for that? I bet rabbits in heat will be ashamed since we beat their fastest record of reaching climax." Ciel mocked in between pants, laying his back comfortably on a chair.

"Well as estimated, that would be a minute and forty-second-quickie-sex." Sebastian smirked.

"Oh, I hate you." Ciel groaned out, since his butler did really timed it up.

"And I love you too." His demon lover grinned, trapping him for another hot kiss.

"Shall we go home now? I don't want to continue _this_ here." Ciel whispered in a seducing tone.

"Hm. . _Tempting_. . Then, it's my pleasure, my love."

_~~~OoO~~~_~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~

Meanwhile. . . at Hell Chateau, an expected yet terrible news shaken the lines of the royal family. . .

"So. . . after years of silence _they_ finally made their move once again?" Lucifer asked in a chilling tone.

"They have no choice; the prophecy is slowly taking place." Beelzebuth answered his pissed father.

"Hm. . . how far are you willing to go to win this fight 'The Fallen'?" The Emperor of Hell wondered, oblivious to what the future holds.

_A bird that has lost its wings gazes at the sky with eyes of glass, mirrored of pain and anguish._

* * *

so how did u like it? Hm? (my inner demon suddenly pops out and scribbled something. . .)

**REVIEW**! **and I'll bake u cookies! :D**

me: oh really? wow! thanks! (hugging my inner demon and those who are currently reviewing this too. .) xD


	4. Marrionettes

Okay! fasten your seatbelts! cause I'm updating this fic again! :D

and my oven's full of yummy cookies right now to give those who reviewed and read my story! namely:

**sukoi-sugo**i (thanks again BETA!), **Nissy's ange**l (u certainly rock! cause u mentioned something in ur review that connects to this chap! awesome guess!), **LovelyWickedDescet**, **KuroNekoShoujo**, **Aurora Hargreaves**, **Black Diamond07**, **diamondkat12** and **XxGothicXxXLolitaxX**. . :D thanks!

hope u enjoy this one too. . .:D

Disclaimer: This anime will never be mine cause Toboso proudly owns it! ;)

* * *

_'The veil of dreams that had always deceived us from the truth is now here, and I am so thirsty for it. . . so thirsty to know the reason why those things happened. Will my past ever set me free? Such cruelty the fates had given me.'_

"Master? Are you all right? Your face is pale." A trembling hand was rudely shoved away from his expressionless face.

"I am alright Cain. Don't waste time worrying about me; you have a task at hand so pay attention to it."

"Yes master, _she_ is completely under my control." Answered Cain, his obsidian eyes blazed, beautiful as a dark diamond but empty as a lifeless stone. His snow-kissed skin shined perfectly along the smiling quarter moon and a peculiar puppet hanging silently on his left shoulder. Cain admitted he knew his master so well that it was too easy to read his mind.

"Good. Send _him_ now; I want the trinity break to pieces before the enemy realizes it. Lucifer is a smart cunning demon; he will figure this out soon."

"Yes master." He bowed before disappearing into the darkness, a grin playfully showing a silent mouthed word _soon._

~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~

"PLEASE, don't tell me their being lovey-dovey again?" A pissed Bard asked.

"No! I heard bo-chan shouting at Sebastian, Bard! Maybe they're on a fight!" Said Finny.

"Fight? Sebastian would never fight with the young master, I'm sure of that." Merien assured him.

"But I heard bo-chan begging him saying, _'Sebastian, please no more!'_ then _'I can't take it anymore!'_ and worst— _'Oh God! I'm dying!_', so what do you think that is?" Finny fussed, crying his heart out.

"You baka! It's just their way of expressing their love!" Muttered Bard, blushing from the words Finny shared to them.

"What?" A confusing Finny asked again.

"Uh… Finny, I think it's better for you not to understand this." Merien laughed nervously.

"But I don't-"

"Good morning everyone! I came here early to play with mama!"

Stunned faces looked back at their master's little ball of joy, _"Oh no! Now isn't exactly the perfect time!"_ They all thought.

"Uh, where's mama?"

"Well young lord Anthony, bo-chan is not ready to any receive visitors yet."

"What do you mean Merien?" Anthony asked cutely, sucking his thumb.

"The young master is still at his room but he's currently with—oops" Finny slipped.

"Really? Lucky! I'm going to greet mama with a warm _'good morning'_!" Anthony excitedly ran upstairs.

"Idiot! Why did you tell him that! Sebastian is still up there and _kami_ knows what they are _doing _right now!" Bard almost knocked him out.

"Itai! I'm sorry Bard!" Finny whined.

"Calm down, will you? It's not like he knows bo-chan's room, there's plenty of rooms upstairs right?" Merien stated.

"No! I don't trust that kid, and I believe in children's natural instinct. Let's follow him before he puts us all in trouble! I don't want a furious Sebastian killing my ass!" Bard exclaimed, running after the excited Anthony.

"Hai!" The other two servants followed.

~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~

"Hmm. . A horny Ciel is the best." Sebastian contently said, licking his lover's neck up to his earlobe.

"Uh. . Sebastian give me break, we've already been up since five." A naked Ciel weakly complained, obviously tired by his demon lover's undying libido.

"But my lovely wife needs my warm essence inside him, and it's my responsibility as a husband to fulfill it." Sebastian's tongue travelled lower, now sucking his abused nipples and earning another arousing moan from his Ciel.

"Geez Sebastian, let me rest already. And you should control your libido demon." Sebastian only chuckled at his statement, continuing his lewd activity. His mouth gave butterfly kisses on Ciel's stomach where a small lump is forming for his son's temporary home. Then poking out his long, slippery tongue, attacking Ciel's sensitive navel.

"Oh kami. . ! Ah—Sebastian!" Ciel's arched his body up, writhing and welcoming every sensual touch his lover can give him.

"My Ciel, you're driving me crazy—I can't get enough of you." Now, Sebastian moved down, leaving a trail of his saliva on Ciel's petite body, when suddenly—

"Good morning mama!" The door burst widely open. Then a blushing Ciel and a lecherous Sebastian who are currently naked at bed came in full view. The lovers, the half-stunned and half-confused Anthony, and the three nose bleeding servants, exchanged stares.

Ciel blinked twice. His mind's still registering the event happening and after a _long pause. . ._

"Ah!" A shrieking scream followed, echoing violently all throughout the manor's walls. Sebastian swiftly pulled the covers up to hide their bodies from the unwanted sights.

"Bard! Merien! Finny! Why is Anthony here?" A raging Sebastian asked, his eyes shooting death glares at them. Honestly, if looks can kill— then that would've been their last day.

"Mama? Why's it that you don't have clothes and hugging uncle Sebby?" Anthony stepped forward.

"Ah, well. . Mama is— feeling cold so uncle came here to warm me up." Beads of sweat are now escaping his forehead, his inner self slowly dying from guilt for dirtying his beloved Anthony's innocence.

"So if I'm feeling cold too, mama, uncle, and I we're going to undress each other and hug?" Anthony asked innocently, smiling at them.

"Uh—well. . ." The lovers became speechless.

"Eh, mama? I am going to undress too! I want to join you!" Anthony clumsily unbuttoned his clothes. Seeing this, the adults panicked, thankfully Merien managed to stop him on time.

"Why Merien?" The young boy asked, wondering why he was stopped by the panicking maid.

"Anthony, we don't have enough time for that now, because it's already morning and besides, it's time for mama's bath." Sebastian explained, excusing themselves while masking his infuriated face for being disturbed from his morning— _'happy ritual'_ by this _**'brat' **_and those stupid, **over-all** useless servants.

"Eh? B—but. . ." Anthony pouted, feeling jealous for being left out from the fun.

"Ah, Merien, Finny, play with Anthony till we— I mean, till I finish my bath."

"Y—yes bo-chan!" Finny quickly took the child out from their room, and closing the doors behind.

"Come on Sebastian! Let's hurry up!" Ciel ordered, dragging his lover to the bathroom. Sighing, Sebastian followed him but as they reach the large hot tub— his naughtiness sprang full again. He pushed Ciel down the carpeted floor, hovering on top of him.

"What the hell, Sebastian! We don't have time for this!" Ciel shouted, yet a visible blush tainted his rosy cheeks.

"Of course we do, let's beat my _record_ yesterday?" Sebastian hovered down, licking seductively the young boy's ear.

"Oh—kami!" Ciel can only answer it with a moan. Then the demon prince enjoyed the most incredible sight he'll never get tired of, adoring his beloved Ciel.

**Sebastian's naughty POV:**

Here, lying underneath me is the most beautiful soul unknown to mortals and the deathless. His writhing body opened voluntarily for me to explore. His luscious skin decorated by my kiss marks, is sweating and is covered by my saliva. Rosy lips parted, breathing incoherently; bruised from my harsh nipping and kissing. I teasingly dipped my tongue to his most sensitive spot, _'navel';_ I knew how much he liked it for his moans were turned into screams of begging, and his face. . Oh yes! His face which was carved by the elements of water and fire, he is like ice slowly melting through my flaming kisses. He arched beautifully to give me more access and who am I to deny such banquet?

"Oh—Sebastian! Oh. .! Ah! The—there! Oh gods! Yes!" He begged, doubling my ego, for only I, can make him go crazy like this.

"Hmm. . . oh, my Ciel. . I really can't get enough of you, love." I replied to him huskily, I knew how much he loves my voice, and I am sure that I could make him cum just with it. But I don't feel like fore playing today so I'm just going to fuck him then and there, and fill him to brink with my seed, making him shudder and shout my name when he reached the heights of pleasure.

I moved down and. . . _Knock! Knock! Knock! _My brows involuntarily twitched, hoping those knockings would stop if I don't answer them. _Knock!_ _Knock! Knock!_ Now I'm aware that the banging became louder. I cursed inwardly, planning to murder who it was once I opened that damn door! I growled, I don't want to end this yet! Then suddenly a familiar smell traveled through my nostrils. What the—fuck! Is it. . ?

"Ciel! Nii-chan! I missed you guys!" My thoughts turned blank for a second.

"Eh! You're doing _it _even this early morning? Nii-chan, you bully! Let go of Ciel right now. . !" I blinked twice. But there— really stood my twin brother, pouting childishly like always. I felt a loud, murderous growl escaped my mouth. Oh! I'm so going to slaughter him now!

**End of Sebastian's supposed-to-be naughty POV. . .**

"What. In. The. Hell's name— are you doing here?" Sebastian stood up, approaching Michael menacingly. Upon sensing his older brother's fury, Michael slowly stepped back then giving him a clown face.

"Oi nii-chan did you wake at the wrong side of the bed again?" The younger demon joked.

"Supposedly. If _only_ you hadn't come. Now, let see how can I make you _pay_ my beloved brother?" These words leisurely rolled though his lips, sending death-dealing chills to Michael.

"Sebastian, calm down already." Ciel scoffed, tired of their immature fights.

"Tch. There's no way I'll—." Said an irritated Sebastian but was cut off by a pair of orbs observing them curiously.

"Uh. . . What's this? Uncle Sebby, you looked ugly when you're angry." Anthony blurted out, watching them through his keen amethyst eyes. _Silence. . . _Then, a loud laughter broke the silence.

"Did he just say you're ugly, nii-chan? This kid sure does know the truth!" Exclaimed Michael, almost laughing his head off.

"What the—? Anthony, why are you insulting me?" Sebastian asked in a pissed tone.

"Oh, so his name is Anthony? Hey kid, we're going to be such good friends! My name's Michael. I'm Sebastian's younger twin brother." Michael calmed himself down a little and befriended the child.

"Eh? I've got a baka uncle?. . Mama? Why does our family have dummies?" Anthony asked Ciel, who's now chuckling at his unexpected utterance.

"Well, Anthony. . Everything is always in its balance state, just like our family now. Intelligent people like us must be paired with _**idiots**__._" Michael twitched at Ciel's striking explanation, receiving a nod from a convinced child.

"Ah, so that explains it. Eh, mama, finish your bath already! I'm tired of waiting!" Anthony whined cutely, totally ignoring the dumfounded demons.

"Hai, hai. . ." Ciel grinned, giving both demons a teasing smile as he let himself being dragged by the enthusiastic Anthony.

"Nii-chan, what in hell's name is that blasted brat who dared to insult me?" Michael asked furiously, ripping a handkerchief to shreds.

"I wish I could find a _suited_ word to describe him." Sebastian answered, gritting his fangs.

"Can I _annihilate_ him, nii-chan? My hands are itching to do it now." He asked again, fangs already showing too.

"I would've already done it if it's that easy, so disposed that idea already or else, Ciel will bury you alive." Both fell into silence again, sighing in defeat, then with no choice they let their selves cool for a moment.

"Damn brat." Michael cursed silently.

"So, why are you here? Please don't tell me you just came here to piss me again?"

"Oh, how I wish to do that to you instead— but no." Sighing again, Michael averted his gaze to Sebastian, this time, looking gravely.

"I am send here to help guard the prophecy, especially Ciel. 'The Fallen' is now moving its puppets soundlessly, and scheming viciously to stop the molding of the 'Infernal Trinity'."

"Those despicable bastards. . ! So they're picking on my family?" Sebastian growled, his eyes turned bloody upon great wrath.

"Yes, since the prophecy is indeed happening they fear for their total extinction, so they will surely halt it." Said Michael in a shaky angry voice, his eyes also turning to terrifying sapphires.

"I won't let them breathe even the same air my wife is breathing. I'll find and slay them at the very ground they're standing." Sebastian vowed, his voice is as lethal as a knife.

"Don't nii-chan, father and grandpa instructed us to guard Ciel and my —my nephew. The hunt will be carried out by them." Michael suddenly felt a stabbing pain at his core when he remembered that his _only_ love is now bearing his brother's son. He knew that Ciel love his older brother and not him, but deep inside, the torment rejection remains.

"Tch! If they wanted that, so be it. However, my claws will always be ready to tear those who ventured to harm my family."

"Count me in, nii-chan."

~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~

The weather became friendly today, enabling Anthony to play along with the servants. Ciel contentedly smile as he watched the laughing child, who's playing tag with them.

"Mama! Join us!" Anthony cheerfully waved, inviting him.

"Later, my dearest." He replied, caressing his lower abdomen, feeling the life developing inside him.

"Bo-chan, it's time for your tea. I assumed that you're hungry by now, since you are dealing with an energetic boy like him." Sebastian arrived; with him is a cart full of delights. Michael followed him, amazingly behaving.

"Perfect timing. Anthony! Come here child, your uncle Sebby made plenty of tasty desserts for us." Ciel called out. Then the boy ran immediately to them, leaping happily.

"Uh, uncle Sebby didn't put something on those yummy foods right mama? Like making my tummy feel funny?" Anthony asked with a concerned face, shocking them all.

"Well if it's poison you're talking about, I will gladly put it for y— ugh!" Michael was halted from what he's about to say, when the heel of Ciel's left shoe nailed his foot, making him inwardly hissed for a second.

"Of course not my dear, uncle Sebby will never do such a thing. Grudging is a no-no to his vocabulary. Right uncle Sebby?" Ciel sweetly asked the butler, shooting glares at him like **'if you don't act nice I'll kill you!'**

"Nope, such inadequate word is not registered in my brain." Sebastian smiled to Anthony, but couldn't help himself spill some murderous aura, making the other servants back away.

"Let's avoid Sebastian for today or we'll be in deep trouble." Bard warned, then receiving an instant nod of approval from the two.

"So it's also okay to call uncle Michael baka, anytime?" The boy asked again.

"It's up to you sweetheart." Ciel answered, holding his laugh, for he knew that Michael is totally mad this time.

"Fine. Do. You. Want. Your. Uncle Michael to serve you a _safe-from-something_ apple juice instead?" Michael offered out, grinning _madly_ at the boy.

"Eek! Mama, I don't want him to serve me. Uncle's scary right now mama." Anthony cried.

"Michael? Would you mind? Please?" Ciel warned him. Michael bowed apologetically, withdrawing back to Sebastian.

"Damn brat!" He cursed again.

"Keep your cool brother, you don't want to look like a villain on this story, right? He's just a _kid_. A harmless annoying _kid._" Sebastian said, making Michael calm.

'Though you act like one.' He thought.

"I fucking know." Michael scoffed.

While his younger brother continued to muttered curses, the demon butler fell into deep thoughts. Wondering. . .

_'Strange. Anthony somehow—changed. I can sense it, it seems like, he isn't the kid I encountered yesterday.' _His keen eyes narrowed, scanning the young boy.

"Uh. . By the way Anthony, who brought you here?" Sebastian asked, curious at this.

"Oh! Actually— oh! Come here Marriott!" Anthony happily called out, and then a man came out from the bush, bowing his head as he walked shyly.

'A puppeteer?' Sebastian thought, noticing two marionettes he's holding, and then observing the nervous man's face. And he is as tall as himself and Michael.

"He is my personal servant and my best friend. His name is Marriott Alden." Anthony joyfully introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet Anthony's best friend." Ciel smiled softly.

"N—no Earl Phantomhive, I am nothing special. A—actually, it is my greatest honor to meet you." Marriott bowed.

"Oh! Mama! Do you like puppets? Marriott is very good at it!" Said Anthony, beaming excitedly.

"Wow! That's great Marriott-san!" Finny happily exclaimed, eager for a little show, and so are Merien and Bard behind him.

"Really? Well— I do fancy it a bit." The young count responded.

"O—okay. I will try my best to perform good for you Earl Phantomhive, a—and young master Anthony." Marriott happily answered.

"Oh, a—and Lord Vincent s—said to give this invitation to you Earl Phantomhive." The servant said, trembling lightly as he handed it to Ciel. The young earl sighed, guessing that this is a part of paying his _'bet'_. Upon opening the letter, the demons noticed Ciel's forehead wrinkled.

"A dinner with him tomorrow evening?" Ciel stated.

"Mama? You're not going?"

"I will go dear." Ciel assured Anthony, embracing him.

"Yay! A dinner with mama tomorrow! I'm excited! Okay. . ! Marriott, show mama your talent too! So that he will be more happy today!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Hai. . . a—and do you like p—puppets too dear sirs?" Marriott asked the twins, as he noticed them silently watching.

"_Terribly_." The demon princes both answered bitterly, because— truthfully, they despised that 'thing'_._

**'Being a puppet, — being controlled boundlessly is weakness.'**

* * *

So? LIKE it? if so-(or not) I will be expecting **REVIEWS** from u! cause it's like an energy drink to me... xD hehehe... THANKS!

Uhhmm,,, honestly too, if my BETA would admit and Nissy's angel- I am scared of puppets and clowns... honestly... it's cause of their smiles which gives me total chills and they're creepy too...

p.s. baka, a japanese word= idiot :P (poor twins)


	5. Of Holy and Wicked

hello everyone! :) the chapter of some enlightenment has come! :D yay! well- I don't know what to say right now.. **speechless**

but my lost voice could not stop me from saying THANK YOU! especially to those yaoists out there who supported me and gave me reviews..! :D and this people I would proudly mention too:

**sukoi-sugoi** (my ever wonderful BETA :D), **LovelyWickedDescet** (yup! the archangel isn't pleased of the young demon prince's mocking! :P), **Nissy's angel** (don't worry all of the new characters' mention will have a part to play! :D), **Aurora Hargreaves** (thanks aurora-chan! :), **Black Diamond07** (don't worry I'll answer u soon through my updates of this fic! :D), **KirinRyuu** (yup, poor him for dealing lots of trouble makers! xD), and**sasukesmyemo394** (oh I'm glad that you're really entertained! :). . . once again... THANKS a LOT! :D

alrighty! Half of my enlightenment plan is written here! well- kind of totally explains "why's it" and "why's that". . . :P

**WARNING**: this chap contains a theme of a taboo relationship and pedophilia! so if u are allergic to it... then, **don't know what to advice, sorry** can I offer u cookies instead? :)

Disclaimer: this could never be mine, (or other way of saying) if this had been mine then, I will surely change its genre to completely hot yaoi! xD

* * *

A young boy sat comfortably, his hands full of different miniature animals that was found inside his little ship. He didn't like to spend his day inside his playroom because he is _hiding_ from someone. He fears _him_ with all his heart, yet he still loved _him._ He is confused. . .so confuse.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down. London bridge is—."

"Ciel? Why are you playing alone here in the garden?" Asked a beautiful woman, as she held him gently.

"Well— Noah said that the weather today is good mama." Ciel replied, showing her a miniature man that became his imaginary friend.

"Ah, I see. But tell Noah that papa would like to see his cute son before he goes on a business trip again. And I know Noah would never wanted Ciel to be sad right?" Said Rachel, smiling. So his son nodded.

"I know mama." Then Rachel noticed the sad expression showing on Ciel's face.

"Ciel? Are you all right? Did something happened between you and your papa for you to have such a sad face?" The young boy quickly shook his head, lying to his mother.

"B—but I don't want to disturb papa, be—because he's busy, right mama?" Asked Ciel.

"Ciel, you know that papa would never be busy when it comes to you, he loves you. Now, go to your papa's study room and spend some quality time with him before he leaves, okay?" Rachel suggested, completely unaware of the frightening truth concealed between his husband and his son.

"Hai mama. . ." Ciel agreed, he leisurely walked inside, taking much time as possible before he reaching the study room. But he knew he could never escape him, as he realized that his feet had totally dragged him inside.

"Papa?" A small head poked behind the door.

"Lock the door Ciel." An icy voice answered, making him instantly shudder in fear. He followed his father's orders, locking the door behind him as he entered.

"Papa, are you angry at me? I—I'm sorry papa."

"Hush. Did you tell something to your mama?"

"No papa, I've never tell mama anything." Ciel defended himself, fear reflecting his eyes.

"Good. Tell me, my dearest. . I've been noticing that you're spending most of your time outside, playing, and _away _from me. Are you somehow avoiding me, my precious?" Vincent's steel-blue eyes narrowed dangerously at his son.

"No papa! I would never do that." Ciel lied, of course— he has no choice but to lie, since he was truthfully avoiding him.

"Is that so? Come here then if you're telling the truth." Vincent ordered, smiling to him. He seated back at his chair, comfortably relaxing his back. The young boy hesitated for a second but without a choice, he walked towards his father.

"Good boy. That's my Ciel." Vincent praised him, nuzzling his hair gently.

"Papa, are you angry? Are you going to punish me?" Ciel asked again, wanting to be sure about what awaits him. His eyes teary.

"No, papa is very understanding. But if this happens again—papa will certainly punish you. And you don't want that, right dearest?" He responded gently. Ciel sighed in relief.

"But you will make it up to papa, okay?" After hearing this Ciel wondered, confused from his words. Then suddenly, a pair of warm lips trapped him in a deep, passionate kiss. He gasped, letting the older noble's tongue enter his mouth and devour him. The kiss lasted until Ciel helplessly parted, filling his lungs for air.

"Papa I don't—." Ciel struggled, but he was caressed by Vincent's finger into silence.

"I hate disobeying mouths, now, let's put that lips into good use." He whispered, prying his legs open. Then suddenly, Ciel was being pulled down and much to the child's horror— he is now facing Vincent's bulging pants.

"Remember what I've been doing to you this last couple of nights? The way I made you feel good when I'm licking your pee pee? Do that to your papa too. Make me feel good, my Ciel." Vincent coed, he couldn't hide his lust now.

"But papa—I can't. Yours is too big." Ciel desperately replied, tears falling from his frightened eyes.

"Of course you can do it. I know this beautiful soft lips will stretch gracefully around my cock." Vincent said, pulling his zipper down and freeing his restrained and hard shaft.

"Papa I really can't—." But before Ciel could even finish his pleading, his mouth was suddenly shoved forward, now he's choking as the hard flesh found its way inside his small mouth. Tears continued to trickle down, as he shut his eyes closed, trying not to gag.

"Yes that's it. Try not to bite it, okay? Or papa will not be very please about it. Hmm— yes. Now use your tongue to lick the parts you can't reach. And don't forget to play more on papa's slit. I'm very sensitive on that part." Vincent instructed, unveiled lust making his voice husky.

"Do you love your papa's taste Ciel? Oh, I bet. . . I can feel it."

"Uh. . !" Ciel moaned, causing Vincent to involuntarily buck up.

"Oh yes. . ." Said the older noble, groaning and enjoying the incredible sensation he's been feeling.

_'I don't like doing this with papa. Because I am hurting mama right now.' _The young boy thought. But sudden knocks from the door startled the two. .

"Vincent? Is Ciel already there?" A concerned Rachel asked.

"Oh yes, he's with me. Actually I am reading him now a story. _Rumpelstiltskin._" Vincent calmly answered, pulling a panting Ciel up.

"Hai. . I—I am here mama, don't worry." Ciel voiced out, trying his best not to make his tone shaky from crying.

"Oh, okay. Uh, why did you lock the door? Could you open it Vincent?" Rachel asked again. The young boy looked back at his father, worried and afraid.

"Sshh. . . don't worry dearest." Vincent assured him, and then with an irritated face he answered the lady back with a warning voice.

"Rachel if you would mind? I want to spend more time with my son now, so I hope you do understand?"

"Ah, yes Vincent. . Well, call me if you and Ciel would like to have my presence then. Please excuse me." Rachel said in an apologetic and sad voice, Ciel felt guilty upon hearing it. He doesn't want his mama sad. Yet, he is doing this.

"Now, shall we continue?" Vincent mused, kissing Ciel's soft hands.

"Hai. . .papa." Ciel helplessly agreed. Tears making his vision blurry, but he needs it, to hide himself from the truth. The shame and the pleasure flooding his body was too much, but it made his heart ached. He doesn't want this. But he loves his papa.

Outside, Rachel sadly soothed herself. The scent of the pure white roses calmed her bothered heart. Then not too long, a concerned shadow approached her.

"Will my lady share to me as to why she is sad?" An old-aged man asked, smiling gently.

"Tanaka. I— I couldn't understand Vincent anymore. Ever since— after that accident, that happened when he was at London he—he suddenly became cold to me." Now, Rachel tears fell silently, admitting that she couldn't contain the pain she is experiencing.

"Even me, my lady. I admit that Master Vincent these days is behaving oddly." Said Tanaka.

"Yes, he isn't sweet to me anymore, it's like he doesn't want my presence around him. And lately he's just—been playing with our son, alone." She said, sobbing lightly.

"It seems to me that, his fancy towards his son increased, it's what I could only comprehend." Rachel only nodded to Tanaka's statement, still wondering about the odd things happening to her family.

However, oblivious from the rest, a taboo has already been taken place inside a certain room.

"Papa. . . no. . !" Ciel cried out.

"Hush my Ciel; we don't want someone to hear you, do we?" Vincent cooed, kissing Ciel's teary eyes.

"Yes, papa. . ." Ciel answered, crying even more. Keeping his eyes closed, wanting to escape every pleasurable sensation his betraying body making him feel. He wanted to hide— hide. . . and just abandon this place. For this truth would break his mama's heart and will make his papa not love him. . . and just hate him.

~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~

"My Ciel? Love? Are you alright?" A loving voice, brought the wandering Ciel back.

"Uh, yes. I'm okay." Ciel answered his lover. _'Damn memories.'_ He thought.

"Are you really sure about attending that lord's dinner invitation?" Sebastian asked again, for he can clearly see his lover's bothered expression when it concerns about the lord that resembles his father.

"I'm sure Sebastian, you don't have to worry. I'm just feeling a little awkward when I— see his face, that's all. And besides, you are there for me, so I'm confident for my safety." He smiled, assuring his worried lover.

"Sebastian, what if the queen in the story Rumpelstiltskin failed to know the goblin's name? What do you think will happen to the child?" Ciel asked. Sebastian was taken aback for a while, surprised as to why his lover suddenly asked a strange question.

"Well, as to what humans will say, 'they won't be living happily ever after'. And Rumpelstiltskin will become a horror story instead of a fairytale." He answered, a slight hint of mockery was shown.

"Sebastian, I am serious right now. Don't start an argument with me."

"Why, Ciel? Is there a Rumpelstiltskin after you this time?" This question hit a certain spot. Then Ciel sighed, his irritation slowly rising.

"I don't know. I just feel danger whenever you're not by my side. And I feel that something is after our son. . Though I'm maybe imagining things but motherly instinct is always right."

"My love, trust me. No harm will ever happen to you, I'm going to make sure of it." The demon replied, but his sudden outburst caused Ciel to feel uncertainty.

"Sebastian? Is there something you've been hiding from me?" Ciel gravely asked, his lover could only look at him, lost for words.

"Ciel, I will do anything to protect the both of you and—."

"Don't you change the topic, Sebastian! I want to know what you're hiding, right now! This is an order!" Ciel cut him off, shouting at him while holding at his cane for support. The young count then realized that this is the first time his demon lover hid something he must know.

_'Why? Don't you trust me anymore, Sebastian?' _Ciel's thoughts of secrecy slowly formed inside his confused and tired mind.

"Nii-chan, I think it's now the right time for Ciel to know about the real situation." A familiar shadow that's been hiding from the darkness finally appeared.

"Michael? So—there is really—."

"Yes my love, I am sorry for hiding this from you but I don't want you to be pressured, especially now that you are bearing our son. I know how much pain you've been bearing this time." Sebastian explained, kneeling on his left knee and bowing to him.

"Sebastian, we're lovers now. I have the right to know about such trivial matters that concerns our family. Tell me. . ." Ciel approached him, tilting his chin and making their eyes met. The demon saw how determined his lover was, and then sighing in defeat, he placed Ciel securely in his arms.

"You and our son's life is in grave danger, my love. 'The Fallen' have started their plan to stop the prophecy."

"And to what nii-chan meant by 'stop', its either killing you or the life you're bearing now, Ciel." Michael continued.

"What? They wanted my child dead?" Death threats were never new to Ciel, he would confidently face it. But the target was not him alone, but his son's life too. He cannot afford to risk his son's safety.

"Why? What in the grim's name did my son do to be threatened like that!" His human feelings hindered his mind from think rationally.

"My love, listen. Allow us to explain." Sebastian implied, calming him.

"When the birth of the Earth happened, a war in heaven took placed ages ago. Lucifer and the other angels rebelled against god's ruling. The archangel named 'Michael', led his god's army of angels to fight the rebellious'. Thus, a seemed-to-be lasting fight occurred. But opposite to what your bible preaches, the angels who rebelled were not pathetically casted out from heavens." Sebastian started.

"Oh yes, those saints just wanted their worshipers, mainly humans, to admire and fear their power." Michael snorted out, annoyed by the turns of tables the angels' made.

"What really happened was, my grandfather was offered of truce. God himself divided the universe, creating the well known 'Hell Chateau' just to stop the never-ending war. Reasonable as they were, the rebelling angels agreed and accepted the offer. See? We are not some stupid losers who—." The younger prince continued, slowly losing his cool.

"Michael, Ciel understood your point. Would you mind me continuing to the main topic?" Sebastian cut his brother off.

"Ah, sorry nii-chan. I just got carried away. Go on." Michael grinned sheepishly.

"As to what Michael said, they flew out from heaven, thus claiming the name of 'fallen angels'. Later on, they adapted the title of 'devil' or 'demon'. Lucifer's logic, ('The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven.) roused the trust and respect from most of the fallen angels, hence, making him reign in Hell and owned it as his domain." Sebastian continued.

"But some unfit fallen angels disagreed to my grandfather's decision of accepting the truce, they wanted heaven to fall. They wanted to defeat god just to show their foolish strength. A long debate happened among the fallen, most of them were tired of the war, but some insisted. They were the ones who opposed, and refused being baptized as a 'demon'." The younger prince stated.

"Lucifer got furious about this, he wanted no more division. He warned them, but they returned it with an equal challenge. They pledge, that one day a new army will rise, and will crush both the Heavens and Hell Chateau. After that, they flee into the deepest pit where no angel nor demon has able to locate. And they, consequently, bore the name of 'The Fallen'. " The butler explicate.

"The two kings saw visions of their lineage break down, and their kingdoms fall. This alarmed them. But as the hour glass continued to chime, a premonition appeared to both of them. Each realm will have a savior. From a mortal mother, sired by the spirit of holiness or a demon prince, will conceive a child. A child so powerful that it will defeat the very foundations of 'The Fallen'. . . the trinity of the Holy and the Infernal." Michael's gaze pointed out to the lovers.

"Yes, the real purpose why the Trinity of the Holy was mold, was not to conquer the demons but 'The Fallen' instead. Then, after that a prophecy was born. The Holy Trinity was first to befall, the first savior came to life. The Messiah was able to weaken the enemy's pillar but was not strong enough to destroy them. So, the completion of the first's fight will be done by the second savior." Said Sebastian seriously, looking down at Ciel's belly.

"But those cunning mishap souls fear their total extinction, so they are now taking cautious steps to protect their race. And their main goal is to eliminate the child, thus, halting the forming of the last trinity that'll end them." Michael said, clenching his fists.

"So you mean my son is the second savior from the prophecy? That we are the Infernal Trinity, and — that he was destined to finish and defeat the enemies once and for all?" Ciel asked, finally finding back his voice after the shocking revelation the two demons confessed. His small hands wandered down his belly, caressing it and feeling his son's heartbeat.

"Yes, Ciel. He is no ordinary fruit of our passion and love. **He is the deliverer**."

~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~ ~~~OoO~~~

The carriage silently journeyed along the lit path, the wild flowers gracefully danced along the cool breeze. Ciel titled up his head, now looking at the marvelous manor the lord's been living in. As the horses stopped, the door of the carriage opened, then a hand offered him assistance in going down. He looked back to his demons.

"My love, rest assured. We're always here." Sebastian squeezed his hands lovingly for assurance.

"I know." Ciel let a small smile become visible.

As the young earl and the princes of Hell stepped out, a leering Vincent instantly caught Ciel's gaze. His breathing hitch upon seeing the lord's unseemly look. Shoving the thought away, he also gave the lord a smile.

"Lord Vincent, I am grateful to be invited by you." He managed to say.

"No, it is I, who's so pleased that you had accepted my invitation." Said Vincent, his eyes totally focused at him.

"Mama! You finally arrived!" Anthony exclaimed, running to him for a hug.

"Oh yes dearest, how could I refuse an invitation which concerns my beloved Anthony?" Ciel answered, pinching Anthony's nose lightly, then receiving giggles from the kid. As they went inside, the demons could not help but noticed peculiar looks among the house servants.

_"Strange, I couldn't smell life around here."_ They both thought.

"Earl Phantomhive, I know it's rude to tell something like this to you, but— you look wonderful tonight." He cooed, sending shivers to Ciel's spine.

"Why, thank you for the praise Lord Vincent." He answered politely, goose bumps decorated his blushing face.

"Yes! What uncle said is really true mama, you're so beautiful tonight! And— you and uncle looked like a real couple!" Anthony exclaimed excitedly. Ciel, on the other hand, suddenly choked upon hearing it, while both demons were pissed.

"There, there Errol. Let's stop teasing mama for now, shall we? We have a dinner awaiting us." Vincent said, chuckling lightly.

"Ah, hai. . ." Replied Anthony, who's still wearing a smile on his face.

"Lord Vincent, young Lord Anthony, and Earl Phantomhive, dinner is serve." Marriott announced, bowing to the nobles.

* * *

so? how was it? did I convince u with my crazy idea about trinities?

if so (or not) then I would gladly receive your answers through your **REVIEWS**! :P thanks!

**P.S. **this chap might be called "a calm before the storm" thing. . . :P

**P.S.S** well actually I caught an awful cold right now, my throat and eyes hurt.. so it kind of hinder my writing as of this time... huhuhu... :"(


	6. And the Game Begins

It's been so long guys! And I am so sorry for updating this laaaaate... I hate that I forgot about this cause I got busy on my studies.. I am really am so sorry...

So please do accept my sorry through this mini-comeback of mine.. :)

I hope you'll like this one! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful anime/manga... :)

* * *

Two aristocrats sat comfortably at the receiving area, enjoying their tea. When finally, the older one decided to start a little chat with the younger noble.

"I hope that the dinner was to your liking Earl Phantomhive." Vincent stated, aware of Ciel's uneasiness.

"Of course, the food was delicious. Thank you again for inviting me here."

"No, I should be the one thanking you. You lighten the mood around here with your grace".

"Oh, you praise me so. I am nothing but a boy myself." Ciel countered, feeling more awkward of their conversation.

"Dear earl, I am quite curious about your right eye. What happen to it?"

"I had an accident years ago. My right eye was necessary to be sacrificed."

"That's tragic. But I do trust that time healed it?"

"Yes Lord Vincent, time did. Yet, I didn't regret receiving this beautiful scar." Ciel said, pleased by the thought that his scar is his strong bond to his beloved demon.

"I envy you. Years ago, I also experienced a sad misfortune." Upon saying this, the lord suddenly removed his left glove, revealing to Ciel his prosthetic hand.

"What—?" Ciel asked, and his face, stunned.

"It's hideous, right?" The lord just watched Ciel's horrid face upon seeing his condition.

"And I can still remember every second of it, as if it only happened yesterday." He continued, suffering and nothingness reflected his void orbs.

Then, Ciel blinked twice when he thought that he saw something flickered through the lord's eyes. It was an old flame from a shard of Vincent's memories. . .

~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~

_"Your time is up, pretty boy." The malicious shadow whispered through a young man's ear._

_"Please, I beg of you. Give me more time, it's too early for me to leave." The young man pleaded, who's standing on his knees. _

_But the shadow only gave him a petrifying laugh. _

_"I am not a benevolent contractor, besides, I've been waiting patiently for this time to arrive." He reminded the man, showing him his mad grin._

_"No, —my child. Please, great spirit, can I offer you another gift instead? He's my only child, I promise you that I will give you anything_ _—."_

_"Silence human! We made a deal, and I will claim it!"_

_The young man cried upon hearing this, his heart is breaking into pieces. He cursed his self for being too arrogant and ambitious when he was young. He made a pact with the unknown entity to achieve his selfish goals. Now, the time has come to pay his debt. And his only son was the agreed prize._

_"Now, now human. I'll be back around midnight. And be ready to hand me your son." The entity ordered him, then vanishing into the thin air._

_"No, not my son_ _—! Why? Why did I become so foolish?!" The man bellowed, cursing his own self to hell._

_Yet, he knew that the debt must be paid. _

_'But it will never be my son.' He vowed._

~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~

"May I know what happened to your hand, Lord Vincent?" Ciel asked, bringing the wandering mind of the noble back to reality.

"I can't openly provide you the reason behind it, but I can give you a clue. I'm Rumpelstiltskin who's back for vengeance. And one day, I will claim what's rightfully mine from the start." Lord Vincent stated, looking intently at Ciel's eyes.

"Really? That won't be easy. If I were the queen, I would definitely hire one of Rumpelstiltskin's kin and make the both of them fight to death." Ciel countered, tired of the lord's intimidation.

"Oh? But how can you do such measures if you've got a weakness?" He asked the earl, his eyes starting to get interested.

"A queen will never have a weakness, she's got no choice but to —."

"Sacrifice his only child?" The lord suddenly cut him off with this answer.

"Child —?" Ciel finally got alarmed after hearing that word from the bitter lord. Then his hands unconsciously moved down his belly, caressing the slight bump and assuring that his dearest son is secure.

"Yes, the queen now have a weakness. A weakness that will cause her downfall if it's seized by her enemy." Vincent explained.

"But she won't be a fool, she will surely protect her child above all else." Ciel replied.

"You are quite wrong, my dearest earl. A clash will always be like a chess battle. If there's a new addition to her chess piece, it will always start as pawn. So, it will only mean that the child can never be protected by her knights." The lord stated, his gaze is now penetrating right through Ciel's verdict.

"If that's the case, then she will make her child turn into a knight." Ciel answered him with a determined voice.

"Yes. . . That's a good move, but are you even sure that her child can survive the brawl?"

"Yes he can, he's a strong fighter —like his father, the King."

"Oh, yes —I bet he is." Lord Vincent mused.

But their conversation was interrupted when the door suddenly opened, then a charming child came into view. . . Both the nobles' focus were now on him.

"Mama! Uncle Sebby and Uncle Michael sucked at hide and seek, I beat them twice in a row!" Anthony bragged, too pleased of his wins.

"Really? Wow! Your really good, my dearest." Ciel praised him, and he's also pleased by the demons' gentleness to the child.

"Mama, why do you have a serious face?" He asked, concerned at Ciel's facade.

"Your mama is just warming up her wits." Lord Vincent explained, answering him instead of waiting for Ciel's reply.

"Wits? Why? What happen?" Anthony asked again.

"It's nothing, dear one. Your uncle and I is also playing a game." This time Ciel responded, assuring the little boy.

"Really? Oh! I want to join too!"

"You already are, little one." Lord Vincent said, his face showing a wily grin.

"I am? So, what should I do?"

"You gather your strength, and hold on, tiny Anthony." Sebastian interrupted, together with Michael, they finally showed up from the shadows.

"Uncle Sebby! I told you already— do not call me tiny! You meany. . . " Anthony exclaimed, pouting cutely.

"Alright, alright. So Anthony, since you beat us what would you want for a prize?" Sebastian asked, getting the boy's interest again.

"Read me another story again, uncle!"

"As you wish, do you have any request then —?"

"I think that's enough for tonight, Anthony needs to sleep. It's already getting late." Lord Vincent suddenly cuts them off. Then, both the demon prince smelled his temper rising.

_'Odd. . . Too odd indeed.'_ The princes thought.

"Aw . . But uncle, I'm not sleepy yet." The young boy protested.

"Now, now Anthony. Don't whine like that, a growing boy like you needs plenty of rest in order to become a strong gentleman." Vincent insisted, his voice becoming serious.

"Alright. (sighs) Good night mama." Said Anthony, then giving Ciel a peck on his cheeks.

"Good night to you too, my dearest. Sweet dreams." Ciel replied.

As the young boy was escorted out by Marriott, Ciel's interest also vanished. Then he decided to make their leave since his main reason for being on the manor from the first place, is gone.

"Lord Vincent, we'll also be excusing ourselves too since it's already this late." The earl stated to the older noble.

"Pity. . . Alright Earl Phantomhive, see you soon then." Said Lord Vincent, his face became expressionless.

"Of course." Ciel politely replied.

_'But not sooner, I hope.'_ The demon princes thought, not wanting to visit the lord's lifeless manor again.

* * *

What do you think? Did you like it? Hope so! :P

PLS don't forget to R&R! :)


End file.
